


A Little Encouragement

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [22]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Sexual Motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon’s a little hesitant to link his life to Lizzie’s, but Hope talks him into it with a little incentive.Set in 2x15
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Kudos: 11





	A Little Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Landon seemed to agree too easily to it in canon. So I devised a ‘deleted’ scene in which she convinces him, using sex.

“Wait you want me to link my life to Lizzie’s?” Landon asked

“Yeah. All I need is a lock of your hair.” Hope responded

“What if she loses? Dying isn’t fun, Hope.” Landon replied.

“Because I asked you to?” Hope said.

Landon gulped.

“Lizzie’s been mean to me to me since I got here. Why should I help her?” Landon asked

“Because it might save Josie?” Hope replied

“Hope...” Landon groaned.

“Because....” Hope whispered seductively as her fingers glided down Landon’s chest to his belt buckle.

Landon gulped. So far, everything they had done was above the waist. Mostly dealing with her glorious and huge tits.

Then Hope got on her knees and looked seductively up at him while keeping her fingers on his belt buckle.

“I’ll make it worth your while...” she whispered, giving him a suggestive and seductive smile after the fact.

One of her hands had started ghosting around his crotch, almost touching him.

 _“Damn. Why did she look so hot on her knees, looking up at me like **that**?” _Landon thought

Then she got off her knees, which caused him to internally whine.

“I’ll do it.” Landon said

“Just...get back on your knees.” Landon stated, stammering.

“Just a minute...” Hope said as she got a pillow to cushion her knees before resuming her spot on her knees facing him.

He was particularly buzzed on the anticipation. Slowly, she undid his belt buckle and unbuttoned his jeans.

“So...hands or mouth?” Hope seductively asked as she was pulling on the zipper.

“Wh-what?” Landon asked.

“Do you want a blowjob or a hand job? Because I think I might want some lotion for a hand job...” Hope replied, as she pulled down his pants.

He watched her face as she took his penis in. She had never seen it before, it had only rubbed against her as they made out.

She didn’t know what to make of it. Uncircumcised and what she guessed was a average length, it still shocked her. How...

 _“How would **that** eventually fit inside me? When the time came?” _Hope thought

She tentatively and nervously grabbed on the shaft of his penis, causing Landon to moan out.

“Where’s all the confidence from before?” Landon asked.

“I don’t know what to do...show me what you like...” Hope whispered

“Just start moving your hand up and down...” Landon replied.

Hope complied as her hand started to move slowly up and down his shaft.

Landon let out a few groans.

“ _Why was it so much better when **she** did it?” _Landon thought to himself.

“Maybe...get some lube. In my nightstand...” he moaned and Hope moved off the pillow to find a little thing of lube in his nightstand.

She returned and put some on her hand before putting it back on his shaft.

Slowly and nervously, her hand moved up and down his shaft.

She was egged on by the fact that judging from his hurried, shallow breaths and occasional grunts, she seemed to be doing all right.

“You can always...use your other hand too.” Landon groaned and she quickly slid her other hand on his shaft.

Her hands moved in unison as her hands moved up and down his shaft, his foreskin moving with it. She saw a red tip emerge from it.

“Oh. Oh. Oh.” Landon whispered out as she moved her hands slowly on his shaft.

“Just..a..little..fa-faster, Hope.” He muttered.

Soon, her hands were moving faster as his grunts sped up. She noticed it had started to harden in her hands.

Tentatively, she closed her lips around the mushroom shaped head and let her tongue lap at the very top.

“Oh fuck...” Landon moaned.

Urged on by this, she slid her mouth down further as her hands descended more to the round shaped things underneath his penis. They looked...interesting.

She hoped it was okay that she could only fit the first inch or so.

“God.” Landon said as she started to move her mouth up and down his shaft.

Her eyes looked up at Landon and could see he was barely able to stand.

He was moaning and breathing quick, heavy breaths.

His eyes had almost fully closed as her mouth continued her movements on his shaft.

Suddenly, she felt his hands on her head, tangling his fingers in her hair as she continued to suck him.

“Hope...” he moaned.

“Fuck...I think...” he moaned, shortly afterwards and she felt his hips buck.

That dove his penis further and deeper inside her mouth. The bucking of his hips was almost constant and steady, almost making it so she didn’t even have to move her mouth anymore.

“Hope, fuck. Fuck.” He moaned as she felt something start to fill her mouth.

“You’re...fuck...god, gonna...” he whispered as something hot, liquid, and salt-like tasting filled her mouth.

“Hope...you...” he moaned as more of the hot, salty, and liquid substance filled her mouth.

She watched as his eyes rolled back as his head threw itself back as he lost himself to the pleasure her mouth was giving him.

 _“What was I supposed to do with it? Keep it in my mouth? Spit it out? Let it slide down my throat?”_ Hope pounders

The bucking of his hips had stopped as a final shot of liquid and warm substance filled her mouth.

He begin to pull his penis away from her mouth.

“Fuck....Hope.” He finally said, moaning.

She decided to let the substance he left behind slide down her throat.

She noticed his penis had started to become soft again.

Bringing herself up, she looked expecting at him. What did he think?

 _“Did I not do it right?”_ Hope wondered

It sure sounded like she did.

Landon left, penis still exposed as he got a tissue and wiped at the edge of her mouth.

“You got...yeah. I got it for you.” He whispered, as he wiped away a little dribble of his cum.

“Damn. Hope...that was...” he whispered as he bought her close to him again, kissing her.

As they kissed, Landon pulled up his bottoms and redid his belt buckle.

They broke apart.

“Amazing, Hope...” he moaned.

Hope leaned up and pulled at his curls, getting one strand of his hair for the potion.


End file.
